


Cuidando a la Primera linea

by Inith



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: COVID19, M/M, atobe siendo un novio amoroso, bottom!tezuka, tezuka siendo un novio que necesita amor, top!atobe, vida de adultos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inith/pseuds/Inith
Summary: Han sido semanas agotadoras para Tezuka mientras trabaja con pacientes con covid19. Cuando estas agotado mental, física y emocionalmente es cuando más necesitas el apoyo de quienes te aman.Atobe no tolera estar lejos de Tezuka y desobedece la cuarentena para estar en el momento en que más lo necesita.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cuidando a la Primera linea

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene menciones de enfermedades, pandemias, turnos de hospital y una escena descriptiva sexual. Si no te molestan estos temas, puedes continuar, sino te sugiero que no leas este fic.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando abrió la puerta del departamento donde se estaba quedando, dejando que la puerta se cerrara suavemente tras de sí mientras dejaba su mochila a un costado, el paraguas que llevaba en el tacho plástico para no mojar el piso y por un momento, apoyó su hombro izquierdo contra la pared más cercana, necesitaba prender el interruptor eléctrico y quitarse los zapatos, pero no tenía energías para hacerlo.

Se dio unos minutos para respirar profundo y a penas conteniendo un bostezo accionó el interruptor, iluminando el pequeño departamento de un ambiente. El futón al otro lado de la habitación lo llamaba y fue esa motivación la que usó para quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos. Dejó llaves y documentos en los bolsillos respectivos del abrigo, no tenía ganas de limpiarlos hoy.

Tratando de contener otro bostezo se dirigió al baño para lavar sus manos y luego retirar la mascarilla que usaba en los traslados desde el hospital hacia su actual dormitorio.

Quizás era buena idea comer algo, pero en realidad solo quería dormir. Sin embargo si debía tomar un baño antes de pensar en recostarse en el futón y esperar que mañana no fuera necesario cubrir a algún compañero, sino que al fin lograse contar con un día libre.

Tezuka se quitó los anteojos y los dejó cerca de la encimera donde la cocinilla eléctrica estaba apagada, tomó un pijama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. De seguro el agua caliente le ayudaría a relajar sus brazos y cuello, pero con lo cansado que estaba no toleraría estar despierto por más tiempo. Decidió no lavar su cabello y a penas estuvo listo con el pijama puesto se acurrucó en el futón.

En la oscuridad de la habitación recordó que debía avisar que había acabado el día, así que con un ojo abierto para enfocar la pantalla del celular escribió dos mensajes. “Mamá, llegué, mañana hablamos”, y “Llegué”.

Ni bien aparecieron los dos tickets azules en el último mensaje de whatsapp, su teléfono sonó anunciando una video llamada entrante, la fotografía de Atobe posando como si estuviera en una sesión de revistas en vez de solo siendo fotografía por Tezuka mientras estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina.

Rechazó la solicitud de video llamada, no quería prender la luz nuevamente y mucho menos acomodarse en el futón para conversar, por lo que llamó por audio antes de que Atobe intentara por segunda vez.

“Kunimitsu”.

Cerró los ojos, el celular balanceándose en sus dedos con bastante descuido, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque fuese por uno minutos. “Keigo”.

“Mmm, terminaste tarde hoy”. Se escuchaba el sonido de papeles como fondo. “Mañana tienes libre, ¿verdad?, ¿Qué tal-“.

“Cuéntame tu día”. Interrumpió la pregunta de Atobe. El hehco de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el turno hizo que su estómago se tensara y sus pies de helaran de un momento a otro. “Quiero escucharte”. Susurró ante el silencio de su novio al otro lado del teléfono.

Atobe detuvo su revisión de documento de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Kunimitsu al otro lado de la línea. Ese tono agotado no era algo normal en su pareja, inclusive después de guardias de treinta y seis horas, jamás había escuchado un cansancio tan marcado en su voz.

“Mmm.. Ore-sama ha estado en reuniones por jitxi con los últimos inversionistas de mi padre, un grupo de ineptos sin que alguien los guíe, claro está que el mejor catalogado para eso soy yo”. Comenzó a relatar su día, su mano derecha sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja, mientras con la izquierda jugaba con el borde de la mesa de su escritorio. “Con la diferencia de horarios termina siendo trabajo fuera de horario de oficina, acabo de terminar con mi última reunión y ahora ore-sama quiere saber de su novio”. 

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la respiración suave de Kunimitsu. “Bien, hoy fue día de turno normal”.

Mierda. Atobe empuñó su mano izquierda con fuerza, a la mierda el toque de queda y la cuarentena, tenía que ver a Tezuka con urgencia. Si no fuera porque su novio le había hecho prometer que no saldría de su casa a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario, ya estaría de camino al pequeño dormitorio donde se estaba quedando.

“Kunimitsu…”.

“Cuéntame de tu última reunión”.

Si con eso podía ayudar a Tezuka, claro que lo haría. Así que Atobe se quedó contando cada detalle de una reunión de proyecciones económicas mientras acompañaba a su novio en intentar quedarse dormido. Durante los años que llevaban juntos sabía que lo mejor era que de su propia motivación comenzara a contar lo que había ocurrido ese día para desencadenar la necesidad de apoyo. El secreto para que Tezuka se desahogara era darle tiempo y espacio, que cualquier signo de vulnerabilidad fuera develado por decisión propia.

Sin embargo, su corazón se apretaba sabiendo que al otro lado de la ciudad, su novio regresaba de doce horas de turno sin que alguien le diera un abrazo.

Un golpe en la puerta del dormitorio despertó a Tezuka de un salto, por instinto alcanzó su celular notando que la pantalla continuaba en negro y aparecía la luz roja en la parte superior indicando que no tenía batería.

Algo mareado, frotó su mano libre por su rostro tratando de despertar un poco más. Un segundo golpe en la puerta le hizo levantarse, de seguro habían intentado contactarlo por teléfono y sin respuesta, Yuushi o alguien fue a buscarle. Aún mareado con una mano apoyada en la pared, cruzó el pequeño pasillo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Atobe.

“Kei… go”. Aún mareado, retrocedió permitiendo que su novio ingresara. “No deberías estar aquí”. Claro que no, él iba y venía de un hospital y la probabilidad de que su ropa, inclusive las llaves que no había limpiado el día anterior estuvieran contaminadas con Covid-19 era altísima. “Hay cuarentena, podrías contagiarte”.

Sin decir una palabra, Atobe cerró la puerta tras de sí, llevaba una bolsa plástica en una mano y sin usar su mano libre se quitó los zapatos usando la punta de sus pies para dejarlos en el pequeño gekan del dormitorio. “Ya estoy aquí, Kunimitsu sé un dulce y ayúdame a limpiar esto”.

“Pero tus abuelos viven contigo”.

Atobe alzó una ceja. “Si, en una casa gigante, no te preocupes por las distancias”.

“Pero-“.

“¡Ah!”. Interrumpió Keigo. “Ya estoy aquí, punto”.

Tezuka guardó silencio y sin más que decir alcanzó las toallas de cloro que tenía en una bolsa colgada al lado de su abrigo, rápidamente entre ambos limpiaron la bolsa que traía Keigo, sus zapatos, el abrigo y sólo en ese momento Atobe pasó al baño a lavar sus manos y retirar su mascarilla.

“Antes de que digas que no debería estar aquí, ore-sama estaba preocupado”. Comentó desde el baño, Tezuka acababa de dejar la bolsa en el pequeño kotatsu pegado a la pared al costado de su futón. “¿Estás almorzando?”.

Mientras buscaba sus anteojos, Tezuka intentó asentir, pero solo bajó la mirada un momento delatando que la respuesta era no.

“Lo sabía, ese pijama no te queda ajustado, pero ahora te queda muy grande”. Estaba preocupado, hace nueve semanas que no se veían en persona, más bien a insistencia de su novio cuando comenzaron a llegar casos de pacientes con coronavirus al hospital. Sabía que Tezuka lo había hecho pensando en él, en sus padres y abuelos, de la misma forma que había salido de la casa de su madre y ahora dormía en uno de los dormitorios que la universidad ofrecía a los alumnos que estaban lejos de sus hogares, pero sin clases, quedaban disponibles para personal de salud. “Oye…”. Sin esperar respuesta, solo tomó la mejilla de Kunimitsu para mirarlo a los ojos. “Sé que te preocupa que me exponga, pero tú lo haces todos los días”. 

“No quiero que te contagies”. Cuanto le dolía ver a Tezuka cansado y angustiado.

“Ya, suficiente”. Keigo dejó un beso en su frente. “Ducha, desayuno, dormir, en ese orden, ¿si?”. Y sin esperar la afirmación de su novio, tomó su mano y lo llevó al baño. Si es que podría llamar baño a ese cuartucho pequeño donde casi podías volar tu cabeza contra el techo. “Ducha, ahora”.

La duda de Kunimitsu solo apretaba más y más su pecho, por lo que sin esperar a que el otro japonés hiciera caso de su orden, se sacó el jersey y la camisa que llevaba, dejando ambas prendas colgadas tras la puerta. Luego alcanzó las llaves que estaban adosadas al lavabo, activando la cabeza de la ducha y dando el agua caliente, de seguro el lugar no tenía agua caliente enseguida, sino que necesitaba esperar a que la temperatura del agua aumentara en unos minutos.

Contento con la primera parte de su trabajo, se volteo hacia su novio, con manos insistentes levantó el borde de la polera manga larga que estaba usando como pijama y le ayudó a retirarla. “Kunimitsu…”. Si bien su pareja era un hombre delgado, jamás había visto sus costillas marcadas como en ese momento. “Desayuno, almuerzo y merienda, al menos tres de cinco comidas y lo sabes”. Le regañó, ganándose un pequeño movimiento de hombros y una mirada incómoda hacia el piso. Sin decir más, alcanzó el borde elástico que sostenía los pantalones del pijama y los bajó con ropa interior incluida. “Vamos, amor, a la ducha vas”.

Y con cuidado ayudó a su pareja a entrar en el pequeño espacio que hacía de ducha, con el agua a buena temperatura lo dejó bajo el chorro un momento mientras se quitaba calcetines, pantalones y ropa interior para acompañar a Tezuka en el baño.

En otra ocasión habría aprovechado de tocar e incitar a su novio, pero en ese momento, cada movimiento letárgico de Tezuka hacía que quisiera envolverlo en una toalla gigante, vestirlo abrigado y recostarlo en el futón mientras preparaba algo de comer para él.

Con cuidado tomó un poco de shampoo para lavar el cabello de Tezuka, pero las manos insistentes de su novio detuvieron el proceso de armar espuma allí, así que tomó ambas muñecas y las dirigió a su cintura. “Tus manos ahí, ¿sí?”.

Ese fue el momento en que Tezuka decidió abrazarlo con fuerza. Brazos alrededor de su torso y abdomen, frente apoyada en su hombro mientras jabonaba su cuello, espalda y hombros. Se separó un poco para continuar con los brazos y pecho, por el momento obviaría las piernas, por la insistencia del abrazo de Tezuka no quería sintiera que dejaba de tocarlo.

Al finalizar, ambos estaban envueltos en una toalla seca, un pijama limpio para Kunimitsu, ese ridículo pijama de polar con pequeñas estrellas que su abuela había regalado en navidad junto a una tarjeta que decía: para mi segundo niño mimado. Mientras él llevaba un buzo y una polera que le quedaba algo ajustada en los hombros, al fin que de los dos era el que tenía hombros más anchos y tres centímetros más de estatura que el otro japonés, una ventaja de sus genes europeos por parte de madre. Y estos eran los momentos en que los usaba, al abrazar a su pareja y guiarlo de regreso al futón.

Momentos después, en la cocinilla eléctrica estaba preparando una sopa simple, algo suave que su novio lograse tolerar en su estómago, mientras Kunimitsu estaba recostado en el futón.

Con la sopa lista, dejó la olla tapada, de seguro en unas horas conseguiría que Tezuka aceptara otra porción. Se acercó al futón con dos pocillos y cucharas, rápidamente ambos se acomodaron en el futón, piernas cubiertas por el cobertor y espaldas apoyadas en la pared.

“Come un poco”.

En un momento de silencio, Atobe contó cuatro cucharadas de sopa antes de empezar con su porción.

“Recibí ochenta y tres pacientes”. Comenzó Kunimitsu, sus dedos deslizándose sobe el borde del bowl de sopa. “Ayer ya no quedan camas disponibles”. Lo escuchó tragar saliva antes de llevar una mano a su boca, por un momento pareció lograr controlarse, pero terminó flectando sus rodillas y columna para enrollarse sobre sí mismo. “Empezamos a hospitalizar en pabellón”.

Siendo cuidadoso retiró el bowl de sopa de las manos de Kunimitsu, los dejó a un lado del futón antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, y eso fue lo que hizo que Tezuka al fin comenzara a llorar, sollozos fuertes, sin mayor sonido que el de intentar tomar aire sin ahogarse, si había algo que odiaba con todo su espíritu era ver llorar a su compañero.

“No queda espacio”. Confesó levantando la mirada porque Atobe tomó su barbilla. “Vamos… a … tener que decidir quién sí y quién no”. 

“Hey…”. Comenzó besando con suavidad la sien y mejilla más cercana de su novio. “Estas haciendo lo mejor que puedes”.

“No cuando tienes que intubar a un colega”. Un suspiro mientras Tezuka intentaba secar sus lágrimas. “Hay dos turnos contagiados, yo no intubo, yo veo fracturas todo el día…”. Keigo cubrió sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a masajearlas. “Pero ahora lo hago, y reviso que se sincronicen los ventiladores con la respiración y reviso niveles de sedantes… quiero mi normalidad de vuelta, quiero operar una muñeca…”. Continuó besando su rostro con suavidad, sabía que debía permitir que su novio se desahogara. “Quiero ver a mi mamá, las horribles galletas de mi abuela… quiero quejarme de tu odioso desodorante”. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, sabía que Tezuka odiaba su desodorante favorito.

“Oye”. Acariciando la espalda de su novio, logró que se apoyara en él, ambos sentados con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la frente de Tezuka escondida en su hombro. “Haces lo que puedes y lo haces bien”. Comenzó, su mano derecha subiendo por la espalda de Kunimitsu hacia su cuello y regresando hacia su zona lumbar en un movimiento continuo y fluido. “No puedes ayudarlos a todos, pero a los que si puedes los va a sacar adelante”.

“Están muriendo”.

No sabía que decir ante eso, solo continuar acariciando la espalda de Tezuka. Ilusamente esperando que sus manos y labios fueran suficientes para sanar un poquito esa herida gigante que su pareja llevaba en el corazón.

Si Covid fuera una persona, estaría dispuesto a destruirlo con sus propias manos.

“No puedes destruir un virus con tus manos”. Ah, había pensado en voz alta. “Pero sería perfecto”.

Alcanzó su celular y desbloqueó la pantalla con su mano libre. “Sabes, mi abuela quería hablar con nosotros, ¿te parece si la llamamos?”.

Tezuka frunció los labios, no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta. “Si me ve llorando se va a preocupar”.

“Todos estamos preocupados por ti”. Antes de que Tezuka lograse refutar sus palabras, besó su nariz. “Es simple, todos estamos en resguardo, hasta mi padre, pero tu sales todos los días, estas horas de pie corriendo de un lugar a otro, no estás comiendo, probablemente tomando nada de agua”. Ese comentario hizo que Tezuka tocara su labios, claramente sintiendo los resecos que estaban. “Ore-sama sabe que tienes un equipo de protección puesto y que no puedes estar retirándolo de forma continua, pero debes comer, beber agua, orinar, descansar, si no estás en buenas condiciones, ¿cómo vas a tomar decisiones?”. Nuevamente interrumpió a su novio con un beso, esta vez directamente en sus labios. “Sé que estás entrenado para esto, pero llevas nueve semanas en este ritmo, ni siquiera sé cuántas guardias de treinta y seis horas estás haciendo, sé que ayer fueron doce horas porque Yuushi me avisó, pero te conozco Kunimitsu… no es necesario que te destruyas”.

Vio a Tezuka morder sus labios con insistencia, claramente pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

“Es inevitable que me preocupe por ti”. Un nuevo beso en sus labios y un abrazo. “Llamemos, querían verte”.

Luego de un momento, los brazos de su novio lo rodearon y Tezuka asintió contra su hombro.

Contento con la respuesta procedió a marcar el número de su abuela y solicitar una video llamada, dejó el celular apoyado sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, permitiendo que la cámara los enfocara a ambos.

“Keigo, Mitsu”. Saludó Keiko Atobe, su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa mientras hacía señas a un lado para que alguien se acercara. “Que gusto verte Mitsu-chan”.

En el video vio a Tezuka sonreír con dificultad, la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla no insistió.

“¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente?”.

La respuesta de Tezuka se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la madre y el padre de Atobe a la llamada, uno a cada lado de la mujer mayor que sostenía el celular a una distancia mayor para enfocar a los tres, antes de que Atobe-san tomara el equipo y permitiera que su madre descansara.

“Keigo-chan, espero que Mitsu haya comido algo”. Comentó su madre, sus enormes ojos azules claramente preocupados ante las ojeras y delgadez del rostro de Tezuka. “Mitsu, si Keigo no te deja dormir lo suficiente ni te alimenta como corresponde tienes mi permiso de cortar el noviazgo con él”. Advirtió la mujer, haciendo que Keigo emitiera un sonido de indignación.

“No es necesario, me está cuidando”. Contestó Tezuka sin levantar su cabeza del lugar donde descansaba contra el hombro de su novio. Por un momento, Keigo se quedó mirando como los ojos de su pareja se cerraban poco a poco, pero recordó que su familia estaba al otro lado de la pantalla.

“Está muy cansado”. Comentó Keichiro Atobe, sus ojos normalmente severos y calculadores, inclusive después de años de conocer a Tezuka, ahora si demostraban otro sentimiento. 

Keigo asintió. “Ayer atendió ochenta y tres pacientes en un turno de doce horas”. Eso daba un total de 8 minutos por persona si no contaba descansos ni un momento para comer en la jornada. “Hoy tiene libre, mañana entra a cuarto modificado”. Continuó comentando, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su novio. “Creo que me quedaré aquí y volveré mañana”.

Tezuka quería comentar algo, reforzar que si Keigo volvía a su hogar después de tamaña desobediencia de la cuarentena, debía mantener la distancia en especial de sus abuelos, pero su cuerpo no respondía para abrir la boca y hablar, solo consiguió suspirar y dejar que el calor característico de su pareja lo relajara más y más.

Con un esfuerzo considerable logró abrir los ojos, pero se encontró recostado en el futón, con el cobertor cubriéndolo mientras Keigo tipeaba en su tablet sobre la mesa de kotatsu. Movió sus piernas para levantarse al baño, el sonido de la ropa de cama fue suficiente para que Atobe volteara a verlo.

“¿Dormiste bien?”.

Asintió como respuesta, estirando ambos brazos hacia adelante. “Descansé”.

“Dejé tu teléfono cargando en la mesa, llamó tu mamá, le conté que estabas durmiendo y dijo que llamaras más tarde”.

Asintió nuevamente antes de levantarse e ir al baño tal y como su cuerpo lo pedía en ese momento. Después de lavar sus manos, se encontró con Keigo en el pasillo de la pequeña cocina.

“¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?”.

Asintió una vez más antes de rodear la cintura de Atobe con ambos brazos y apoyar su mejilla contra la espalda del otro japonés. “Gracias”.

Media taza de chocolate caliente después, los brazos de Keigo a su alrededor y nuevamente sentía que sus ojos pesaban y su cuerpo pedía que continuase durmiendo. Un beso en su mejilla, mientras su pareja se acomodaba para dejarlo acurrucado contra su costado, cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el cobertor hasta la nariz. “Duerme un poco más”.

Negó contra el hombro de Atobe, ganándose una risa por parte de su novio. “Oye, duérmete, Ore-sama será tu distinguido escaldazono”.

Usó su brazo izquierdo como apoyo en el hombro de Keigo para moverse hacia su oreja. “Hazme el amor”.

Atobe inhaló y se quedó con el aire en los pulmones antes de suspirar. Kunimitsu jamás iniciaba un encuentro sexual así, siempre se coordinaban tal y como jugaban tenis, era un encuentro en medio de la cancha, donde la misma pasión designaba quien recibiría, inclusive en ocasiones sin llegar al sexo penetrativo. Pero sería muy insensible y estúpido de su parte no responder a una petición así.

Tomó la mano izquierda de Kunimitsu desde su hombro y la llevó a sus labios para besar su palma, dedos y muñeca. “Claro, lo que quieras”. Continuó besando la piel delicada de la muñeca sobre los tendones, un suspiro contra su hombro hizo que lamiera la zona entre los tendones, los dedos de Tezuka se flexionaron un momento, lo que permitió mordiera la pequeña zona de músculos en la palma bajo el pulgar. Amaba las manos de Tezuka, dedos largos, uñas ovaladas, aún conservaba cayos característicos del deporte, articulaciones firmes, ligeramente huesudas, perfectas para cubrir con sus propias manos, ahora claramente sentía la piel más áspera y reseca, nada que un buen masaje y crema no solucionaran, pero eso sería más tarde. Continuó con su camino de besos por el antebrazo de Kunimitsu, labios, respiración sobre piel hasta llegar al centro del codo, donde procedió a succionar la piel dejando una marca de color violeta en el centro, ganándose un suspiro contento y un camino de besos en sus hombros.

Sí, porque si él tenía una obsesión con las manos, Tezuka tenía el mismo comportamiento con sus hombros. Podía sentir la mano libre del otro hombre mover el cuello de su polera buscando acceder a sus hombros, pero, apoyando su peso en sus codos, logró tomar la mejilla de Kunimitsu y guiarlo para recibir un beso suave en los labios, un roce contra la forma redondeada de su labio inferior, luego un poco de presión para tomar el borde superior entre sus dientes y darle un apretón controlado, antes de volver a besarlo.

“Hoy seguirás mis instrucciones”. Susurró contra sus labios, ganando un suspiro como respuesta. “Déjame cuidar de ti”. Aún apoyado sobre su costado y con su codo como punto de fulcro, retrocedió un momento para admirar el rostro sonrojado de Kunimitsu, sus ojos a medio cerrar en una expresión siendo la mezcla perfecta entre deseos de dormir y deseos de tener a Atobe en todo lugar al mismo tiempo. 

Con cuidado, Atobe tomó ambas manos y las dejó apoyadas sobre el futón, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Tezuka. “Tus manos se quedan ahí hasta que yo lo diga”. Más que una orden, quería que su novio le permitiera cuidarlo y provocar sensaciones placenteras para él.

Vio a Tezuka cerrar los ojos una vez más, su respiración suave marcando cada movimiento, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba. Deslizó uno de sus dedos por los botones del pijama, con movimientos lentos empujó cada botón por su ojal, luego su mano fría paseando por el borde de las costillas de Tezuka, lo que provocó un escalofrío en el japonés debajo de él.

Sabía que escucharía una queja pronto, los labios de su novio estaban ligeramente fruncidos en un gesto que Tezuka negaría cada vez que lo articulaba. Deslizó ambas manos bajo la espalda de su novio, dejando que sus labios se disculparan con la piel tibia del pecho de Kunimitsu. Besos desde su barbilla hacia el centro de su pecho, luego ambas clavículas, delineando el borde inferior del hueso con su nariz y luego lengua. Exhaló contra la piel mojada, sintió a su novio temblar bajo su aliento. La sensación de poder era intoxicante.

Abrazando con fuerza el torso de su novio, lo obligó a arquear la espalda, exponiendo su cuello y el centro de su pecho hacia él. Sin dudarlo dejó un camino de pequeños mordiscos sobre el esternón, luego tomó la piel del pectoral izquierdo y succionando con fuerza, sacó un gemido de su novio mientras marcaba se encargaba de dejar una marca de color violáceo en la piel bajo sus labios. Luego movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia la zona bajo la aureola del pezón, donde nuevamente tomó la piel entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar otra marca. Se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de Tezuka masajear su cabeza. “Ah, manos arriba, exactamente como las dejé”. Recordó a su novio, tomando las muñecas y volviendo a dejar las manos de Kunimitsu a cada lado de su cabeza. “Sin moverlas hasta que yo diga”.

Continuó su camino de besos hacia el abdomen de Tezuka, besos suaves alrededor de su ombligo antes de rozar con su barbilla el lado derecho de sus crestas iliacas al costado de sus caderas, el roce obtuvo la reacción que buscaba al sentir que contraía los músculos de su abdomen y piernas. Se quedó un momento besando la piel en esa zona, sus manos deslizándose por la curvatura de su zona lumbar, hasta tomar la cintura del pantalón y sin esperar, retiró el pantalón y ropa interior para dejarlos a un lado,.

Pensó en besar la pelvis y miembro de Tezuka, quizás traer el primer orgasmo con su boca, pero viendo la poca energía general que tenía su novio en ese momento, de seguro solo podría mantenerlo despierto para un orgasmo.

“Kunimitsu”. Susurró acomodándose entre las piernas de Tezuka, su pelvis aún cubierta por pantalón de buzo de seguro estaba dando sensaciones interesantes a la base de los glúteos del otro hombre, quien acababa de arquear su espalda. “¿Dónde-?”. No finalizó su pregunta al notar una botella de aceite humectante para manos al lado del teléfono celular de Tezuka, quien le observaba con un gesto de pregunta entre cada respiración entrecortada. “Ya lo encontré”.

Ni bien tomó la botella plástica, las manos de Tezuka volvieron a sus hombros, claramente pidiendo que se quitara la polera. Suspiró juguetonamente. “Si me quito esto, ¿vas a dejar tus manos donde te dije que lo hicieras?”.

El gesto de rendición, dejando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza fue suficiente incentivo para que Atobe se arrodillara y de un movimiento rápido retirara su polera, notando que su novio mordía su labio inferior, claramente excitado por ver su zona favorita de él. “¿Ves algo que te gusta?”. No esperó respuesta, solo bajó sus pantalones, dejando su miembro erecto desnudo y listo para la siguiente parte.

“Keigo…”. Con ese gemido suave, Kunimitsu arqueó sus caderas, buscando rozar el miembro de Atobe con su piel, pero las manos seguras y más tibias de Keigo lo detuvieron.

“Ah… en otro momento, cuando tengas más energía, vuelve a pedirme que te haga el amor y verás cuántos orgasmos te saco, pero hoy y ahora, quiero que te corras conmigo dentro, ¿si?”. Sus palabras sacaron un gemido entrecortado en su pareja. Sin esperar más tomó la botella plástica y dejando un poco de aceite en sus dedos lo examinó, claramente era de uso clínico, sin aroma, sin olor, justo lo que necesitaba.

Se acomodó sobre su novio, separando sus piernas con la fuerza de sus caderas, su mano derecha entre sus glúteos buscando el esfínter anal con suavidad, mientras que su otra mano era su apoyo para extenderse sobre Tezuka, aprovechando la ligera diferencia en estaturas y que su novio era más piernas que torso, logró posicionarse sobre sus labios para besarlo mientras que con su actitud corporal intentaba que se sintiera contenido y atrapado en un mundo donde solo existían los dos.

“Te amo”. Susurró Kunimitsu contra sus labios y entre besos, mientras Keigo buscaba introducir su dedo índice y comenzar a preparar los músculos lisos. Suavemente presionó el segundo dedo con algo de dificultad, se notaba que la última vez que Tezuka recibió fue para Año nuevo, luego de eso sus encuentros siempre eran con él recibiendo.

“Estas apretado”. Comentó Keigo una vez que el segundo dedo ingresó, moviendo ambos dedos para hacer espacio. “No debo dejarte tanto tiempo sin atención”.

Tezuka tomó el labio inferior de Keigo entre los suyos, y succionó con suavidad. El cariño y amor detrás de ese gesto hizo que Atobe gruñera antes de cubrir su miembro con aceite y posicionarse. Sin dar espacio a un respiro, besó a Kunimitsu con intensidad, casi consumiendo su respiración en cada movimiento de sus labios y comenzó a entrar.

Sintió la resistencia suave en un comienzo, dejó de guiar su miembro y deslizó su mano desde el esfínter distendido alrededor de la punta de su pene hacia la ingle y luego al miembro de Tezuka, donde comenzó a mover su mano buscando masturbarlo. La estimulación hizo que los músculos pélvicos de su novio se relajaran y lograse entrar un poco más, alcanzado una posición donde no sentía que en cualquier momento y con el mínimo movimiento quedaría fuera del cuerpo de Kunimitsu.

Se apoyó por completo sobre Tezuka, quería observar su expresión mientras seguía entrando, movimientos suaves de sus caderas lo ayudaban a deslizarse hasta quedar completamente dentro de su pareja. Quien tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba agitadamente por las sensaciones que percibía en ese momento, lo vio empuñar ambas manos, claramente resistiendo los deseos de aferrarse a sus hombros, por lo que al acomodarse sobre su novio, tomó la mano izquierda de Kunimitsu y la dejó sobre su hombro, antes de deslizar ambos brazos propios alrededor de la cintura y cuello de su novio.

Tezuka solo necesitó el pequeño movimiento para deslizar ambas manos a los hombros de Keigo, sus palmas cubriendo el músculo firme y redondeado de sus deltoides mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. El primer movimiento de Atobe fue suave, sacando un gemido de ambos, pero el segundo llevaba fuerza, haciendo que su miembros se rozara contra el abdomen de su pareja.

Intentó mover sus caderas al ritmo de Atobe, pero no lograba suficiente tracción, por lo que solo pudo aferrarse a él mientras Keigo imponía un ritmo rápido, fuerte y posesivo. Sí, porque cada vez que abría sus ojos para buscar la mirada de su novio, se perdía en sus ojos azul oscuro, sintiendo que lo consumía y devoraba. 

Respirando agitadamente intentó pedirle a Atobe que el movimiento fuera más rápido, pero solo terminó gimiendo con fuerza, sintiendo sus músculos abdominales y pélvicos contraerse alrededor del miembro erecto que lo penetraba con fuerza, haciendo que su orgasmo se concretara.

Los espasmos musculares, ver y sentir a su pareja llegar al clímax fue lo que Atobe necesitó para dar un último empujón con sus caderas y llegar al éxtasis, vaciando sus fluidos en el cuerpo caliente y relajado debajo del suyo.

Tezuka nunca sintió cuando Keigo dejó de abrazarlo y fue al baño a buscar una toalla húmeda para limpiarlo, mucho menos cuando su novio volvió a acomodar su ropa y se recostó a su lado. Solo sintió cuando un par de brazos lo atrajeron hacia su posición favorita sobre el hombro izquierdo de Keigo, la mano en su cabello acariciando con suavidad mientras el sueño volvía a reclamar su conciencia. 

Esa noche Atobe Keichiro había sido invitado a una transmisión en vivo en el noticiario de NHK, el tema era la economía y la forma en que se vería afectada por la pandemia, había trabajado en un pequeño discurso asegurando la necesidad de continuar con la producción del país, destacando que tenían los recursos para entregar implementos de protección a los trabajadores, pero que por ningún motivo era aconsejable continuar con la interrupción del trabajo.

Después de la llamada de Keigo, sabía que no tenía estómago para ese discurso.

“Originalmente tenía mi discurso listo, iba a instarlos a continuar en sus trabajos, a salir a producir y mover la economía, pero hoy recibí un llamado que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión”. Abrió su espacio en la transmisión en vivo, claramente ganando una mirada de furia por parte de su ex compañero de universidad y actual ministro de economía.

“No es secreto que mi hijo está en una relación con otro joven, Keigo se ha encargado de dar suficientes detalles sin exponer al identidad de su compañero, y yo no pasaré a llevar la privacidad de ambos, pero quiero contarles que mi segundo hijo es médico”. Una pausa tomando aire. “Si, mi segundo hijo es parte de quienes hemos llamado la primera línea, otros dicen que son héroes sin capa y hay hasta murales con personajes como Saitama y Gokuh rindiendo honores a ellos, pero olvidamos que son humanos…perdón, es difícil decir esto…” Los presentadores estaban muy sorprendidos de ver al presidente de la corporación Atobe limpiar sus ojos un momento. “Hoy lo vi en una video llamada, es un muchacho flaco, siempre lo ha sido, pero cuando ves a quien consideras un hijo con ojeras, delgado, quedándose dormido en medio de una conversación y sabiendo que pasa guardias de doce horas sin comer ni descansar, es difícil pensar que estaba a punto de pedirles que salieran de sus casas a producir”. Carraspeó para controlar el tono de su voz. “Por favor, hagan caso a las recomendaciones, mantengan su distancia, quédense en sus casas, salgan solo si es necesario, laven sus manos, pero ante todo, por favor, hagan lo posible por no ser uno de los pacientes que mi segundo hijo debe atender, por el amor que tienen a sus familias, si nos cuidamos y bajamos la curva de contagio, quizás pronto tendré a mis dos hijos bajo el mismo techo y podré decirle a mi pequeño héroe de primera línea cuanto lo amo”. 

Atobe bloqueó la pantalla de su celular, definitivamente agradecía que Tezuka estuviera durmiendo en sus brazos en ese momento, ya que las palabras de su padre en el noticiario solo le harían revivir las emociones del día.

Tenía que ocurrir una pandemia para que su padre admitiera que amaba a Kunimitsu. Solo esperaba que todo terminase pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> 83 pacientes en un turno de 12 horas es parte de la vida real, el miércoles a las 19:55 ocupé la última cama disponible, y hoy comenzamos a hospitalizar en pabellón. Y somos un hospital de traumatología, no tenemos especialidad en problemas respiratorios… Por favor, cuídense.


End file.
